


A Place We Could Escape Sometime

by AjaysLullaby



Series: Sharp and Glorious [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, something i want to deleve into more but its lots of gay and lots of fun, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Wraith just wanted a margarita on her weekend off - not that superheros actually had days off. But that wasn't the point, really. Natalie tries to be positive, but it doesn't do much. And now her favorite bar was in shambles.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Sharp and Glorious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540246
Kudos: 49





	1. Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr wanted darksparks and ofc I had to get ~inspiration ~ and now this is gunna be a series/multichaptered

Renee stared, shoulders slumped, head tilted slightly down. She felt defeated. There was no way this could have happened to her on a Saturday of all things. But it _had_, and here she was. 

Wattson chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. 

"Pardon...It was not meant to happen. I'm sure they can get it fixed up and replaced in no time, oui?" 

Renee could only sigh in dejection.

"Not the margarita bar…"

"Do not worry, it'll be like new soon enough!"

Renee glanced at the wrecked bar, glass and broken wood strewn about, various liquids seeping together, mixing and giving off a very..._potent_ stench. She could almost bemoan the misfortune of the bar being destroyed, but she had a certain image to upkeep. 

"Whatever you say, sparkling," she said, frown etched into her face.

Her favorite restaurant, and therefore the bar, had gotten caught up in a cross fight between Wattson and the Hornet while she had been drinking a bit early. And thus her Saturday had been ruined.

Wattson flushed a slight bit red, hands fiddling with her mask as she spoke, "I am sorry, Wraith. Go to dinner with me?"

She blinked, straightening. 

The air was clouded with dust and smoke, the sound of sirens and the clean up crews rolling through prominent. The restaurant was in ruins around them, and Renee could only look silently at Wattson - at _Natalie_. She wanted to **what**?

"Unless...you don't want to? I am sorry, I just thought maybe-"

Her mouth moved on its own. "I would love to," was what c a me out, and not 'are you sure?' Because _Who_ would ever want to go on a date with her-and it was a date, judging by Nat's red face and nervous glances.

But she would, really. The thing was, was when? Where? And what the fuck would she even wear? All she owned were variations of her super suits and sweatpants. Her closet wasn't...exactly that refined. 

Natalie brightened and it was like the sun shone - ignoring the fact the sun was peaking through the dust, reflecting of the dust motes and making the scene almost magical. 

"Lovely! I'll meet you at the HQ doors at 7?"

Wraith could only nod stupidly, still struck by how cute the younger woman was.

What had she just gotten herself into?


	2. Renovations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee has some help getting ready for her date

_ Danger danger you're in danger _

The voices whispered quietly to her as she looked through her closet. She ignored them, hair up in a messy bun. 

"Ya know dat ya can just borrow summin' from mah closet ya dig?" Ajay supplied ever so helpfully, judging her in the way friends did. She was sitting cross legged on Renee's unmade bed, the dark purple comforter pulled back exposing her gray sheets.

The room was a mess, clothes all over the wooden floor as she tossed them there in her search.

"I could have sworn I had a certain dress in here from _ some _ sort of event yesrs ago. I haven't-oh, here we go!"

She pulled the piece of cloth out of the closet, a small smile of success on her face.

Ajay looked on, slightly skeptical. She wasn't sure Renee could have ever owned something nicer than her current attire - black leggings and a surprisingly nice t-shirt, just a size or two too large for her.

Renee held it up, spreading the skirt a bit so Ajay could see it. 

The dress was black, like most everything she owned, with a skirt that went to just abover her knees. The top was a little loose, sleeveless with a high neck that dipped only the smallest bit down, just under her collar bone.

"What do you think?"

The healer blinked, head cocked to the side. 

"Try it on an' lets see ya."

Renee groaned but did as instructed, shedding her clothes and slipping the dress on. She wasnt embarrassed, not when she had known Ajay since they were teens and had discovered they both had powers. Ajay had patched her up more times than she could count, seen her naked in the process. The two held no shame around the other.

She smoothed the skirt out, a faint blush on her pale cheeks. She cleared her throat unnecessarily, "So. Um, yes, no?"

Ajay blinked and hopped up off the bed. "Go an' sit down, I'll do ya hair." She smiled, and went to get her bag from her room down the hall. 

Renee went sat on her bed, nerves coursing through her. What if it wasn't good enough? What if Wattson - Natalie - thought she looked ridiculous?

She brought her hands together, tossing a small amount of dimensional energy back and forth. It was a nervous habit, and something that had helped her learn how to control her power. 

"Stop ovathinkin', I could _ feel _ it from the hall. Renee, girl, get yaself togetha, this date is gunna go fine," Ajay said, reappearing in Renee's room.

She shook herself lightly, nodding. "Right, right it'll go fine. I'm sure." She didn't sound convinced. 

Ajay just sighed and rolled her eyes.

But instead of talking, she just got to working, pulling and tying and curling. It didn't take very long, but to Renee it felt like a lifetime.

Eventually Ajay was done, she had Renee close her eyes so she could apy some makeup.

"But -"

"Jus' do it."

She sighed, "Fine," and did as she was instructed, tilting her head this way and that for the woman.

It was quick, thankfully, and it was almost 7. 

"C'mon, out wit ya, don't keep that girl waitin!" Ajay pulled her up and hurried her out the door.

She only caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and what she _ did _ see was actually fairly cute. Ajay always did have a magic touch.

But now she was on her way downstairs, and Ajay was waving at her from her door, smile on her face, curly red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

And then she was out of sight as the elevator doors closed.

She paced around the small space, nervously watching the numbers tick down. What was a date even like? She'd never been on one. 

Twenty seven years old and she had never been on a single date; too uncontrolled, too busy learning the ins and outs superhero-ing.

And now she was, with a pretty, funny, interesting girl who was - oh the doors were open and Natalie was _ right there _.

She looked good in the white pants and blue ruffled top.

"Bonjour! You look wonderful," the blonde said as Renee approached her.

She blushed and smiled slightly, "Ah, thank you. You look very nice too."

Natalie beamed, eyes shining. "Merci, shall we?" 

She nodded, "Sure, where to?"


	3. A Heroes Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time!

The restaurant was nice, not too upscale, but classy enough showing up in sweatpants was an abysmal idea. It was brightly lit, but not to a blinding effect, with pale cream walls and darker brown trim. There were a myriad of tables, round and covered in a cute red checkered cloth, the exposed lumbar support beams matching the trim and giving the place a more homey feel. The windows were many, framed by pretty cream curtains, and the fading sunset was beautiful as it bathed Natalie in its glow.

They were sitting next to one of the windows, a few plants around them giving them a bit of privacy from prying eyes behind and in front.

Renee fidgeted awkwardly, hands itching to play with the energy that coursed through her body.

"So! Renee - is it okay I call you Renee? I know we're not supposed to use our code names outside of work but I feel odd not asking your permission at least." She gave a little laugh, tucking a short strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Renee smiled in response, tension easing out of her like liquid through cloth. 

"You can call me Renee, yeah. What do you want me to call you?"

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about that. You can call me Natalie, or Nat. Most of the others call me Nat." She blushed prettily, still looking wondrous in her sunset coloured clothing, the blue top clinging to her form just right without being too revealing. She wore a cute orange bow in her hair, something most people would write off as childish, but for Nat, it worked amazingly, just making her that much cuter. Renee couldn't help but stare.

"Well, we've been here for a bit, do you want to order an appetizer? I personally could kill for some calamari. What about you?"

"Me? I like the mozzarella sticks, I always get them when I come here. We can order both if you'd like?"

She nodded and motioned for their waitress, who had been passing by with empty dishes, "When you're finished, we'd like to order please."

"Right away miss, I'll be back in just a second." 

Nary more than two minutes later did the lady return, whipping out her pad and pencil.

"Now what can I get y'all tonight?"

Nst smiled large, "Bonjour! We would like two appetizers: calamari for my companion and mozzarella sticks for me, please. I would also like a Dr. Pepper for a drink."

"Gotcha, and you ma'am? What would you like to drink?"

"Oh, um, just a root beer please."

"Got it. Your drinks will be right out, and your food shouldn't take too long."

"Merci, miss."

She left, quickly heading to the kitchen as the two women turned back to each other.

"So, when did you join A.P.E.X.? I've only been here a few years. My papá worked closely with them."

Renee blinked, surprised by such a heavy question. Or heavy to her, at least.

"Oh. I um, I joined when I was...sixteen? Or seventeen? I was younger when I joined. Ajay and I joined together. It was a long process. When did you first discover your powers?" She figured it was a safe question.

Nat went quiet, eyes squinted and looking to the distance as she thought.

"Hmm, when I was ten, I think? I gave papá such a fright! I shorted the whole house out. He was already working with A.P.E.X. by then, so it was easy to get the resources for me. You?"

"Since I was a kid, sort of. I hear voices, and learned about the portals and dimensional energy when I was maybe twelve? Accidentally opened one up when I was playing hide and seek with Ajay one night. We joined the org together."

"You two are close, no?"

"She's my best friend. She helped me get ready tonight. I was, uh, a little. Frazzled? About it. Not that I'm not unhappy - I am very happy. It's a nice time. You're nice. Um. Yeah."

_ Get out of there you're in danger! Danger danger! _

She ignored the voices with practiced ease, the sarcasm and teasing ton bleeding through her head.

Natalie blinked, and then broke out into a smile, giggles dripping from her lips like warm honey. 

Renee was absolutely captivated by the sight. It was almost picturesque; the dying sun blushing everything a warm yellow-orange, the closed eyes and scrunched nose as Natalie laughed, one hand hiding her mouth. The way the blonde hair bounced so lively. 

_ She's beautiful. _

Renee could only agree in quiet awe.

Eventually she finished, and said "Thank you, Renee. I'm enjoying this dinner so far, you're very nice yourself."

She just hummed in thanks, eye catching the waitress coming back with their appetizers.

"Here y'all go, enjoy ladies, just let me know when you're ready to order dinner!" And off she went.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur, talking and laughter passing freely between the two women. Renee felt more and more comfortable, and Nat was more relaxed than ever, happy and bright.

They finished dining and paid, walking out, arms brushing close. The way home was dark, the street lamps only illuminating the way in brief, warm patches of light. 

They went in silence mostly, arms and now hands brushing closer yet. Renee felt like she was on the clouds, floating and soft. She couldn't help but smile, stealing precious glances at Nat as they walked.

But, as all things must, they reached the squat, unassuming "office" building that was, to many heroes,_ home. _

She dreaded to go inside and break the quiet calm that had settled over her. Over _ them _.

Natalie broke it first, "Thank you for a wonderful night, Renee."

Her voice was soft, and Renee felt a resolve inside her solidify.

She turned to face Nat, hand grasping hers, stepping closer.

She brought her face close, looking down the slightest bit at the younger woman. "You're welcome. May I...May I kiss you?"

Her voice trembled slightly, nerves influencing but not controlling.

Nats eyes widened but she nodded mutely, giving all the permission Renee needed as she slowly pressed her lips to the others, soft kisses passing between the two. The moment was perfect, brilliant, _ beautiful. _

And then the screeching alarm frkm the bracelets all A.P.E.X. heroes wore broke them out of the reverie.

Wraith groaned and Wattson smiled.

"A heroes job is never done, non?"

"I guess not. Tomorrow for lunch?"

"Oui."


End file.
